Barney's Super Singing Circus VHS 2000
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Cooe, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy ("Fruit Salad") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews *Barney Buddies Club *More Barney Songs Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Barney's Super Singing Circus" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Producer: Jeff Gittle * Director: Fred Holmes * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producer: Linda Houston * Music Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Duncan Brennan, Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Danny - Jeffrey Hood ** Emily - Hannah Owens ** Kim - Erica Rhodea ** Kristen - Sara Hickman ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin ** Scooter McNutty - Todd Dufffey ** Clowns - Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gem ** Clown & Teddy Bear - David Voss * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: James F. Claytor * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Bryan S. Norfolk, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Van Smalley, Victor Sosa, James Wrerin * Videotape Operators: Dudley Asaff, Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Director: LOWRY PERRY * Lightng Programmer/Operator: Michael "Sparky" Anderson * Vari-Lite Technician: Patrick Thomson * Lighting Board Operator: Pavel Persbille * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electric: Scott S. Fawley, Jeffrey Jon, Jason A. Knee * Lead Prop/Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Set Decorator: Cindy Crisp * Leadman: Haden Garrelf * Shopper: Cheryl Johnson * Prop Assistants: Chris L. Kaufman, Timothy McGarity * Set Dressers: Nick Ballarini, Jr., Vickers Black * Stitcher: Brook Beloyn * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White, Susan Borg * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction: Wright Works * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kimberly Greenough * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Assistant Carpenter: Kelton Cole * Scenic Artist: Michael Dimov * Scenic Painter: Kristin Weeks * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Thomas R. Jaekels * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * First Hand Stitcher: Traci Hutton * Stitchers: Diane Kearney, Celeste M. Kinard, Patti Kirkpatrick, Tonja Peterson * Shoppers: Sharon Goodin, Lyle Huchton, Michelle Gay McDaniel * Costumer: Susie Thennes * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Danielle Marshall, Denise Rohr, Gilbert Gonzales * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, Shauni K. Mast * Costume Stitcher: Amelia Clemens * Puppets Fabricated by: 3/Design Studio, Inc. * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Carie Rishel * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers Harvey * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * For Joe Phillips Productions, Inc.: John Marsden, Sarah Moore * Original Song "When the Circus Comes to Town": Willie Welch * Production Assistants Corey Jones, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr, Heidi Zeko, M.Ed. * Children's Teacher & Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns Matthew Gerard, Russ Hallford, Jessica Gunter * Animation and Video Effects: The Stokes Group * Foley: Soundelux Florida, Inc. * Animals Provided by: Animal Talent of Texas * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody-Tradtional · © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, and the marching dino and children and the Barney and star logos are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ , and the marching dino and children and barney star logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews *Barney Learning Developments Board for Barney's Super Singing Circus Video *Barney: Let's Play School! *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Barney: What a World We Share Closing Logos * Barney Home Video * Lyrick Studios Category:Lyrick Studios Category:VHS Category:2000 Category:Barney Home Video